Want me
by jedabbey
Summary: they fight. they break up...but get back together.
1. Chapter 1

"What do you want, Abigail!?" he raised his voice a little to her.

"I don't know, Jed!" she yelled right back.

"Tell me what you want from me! I don't know what to do anymore!"

"How am I supposed to tell you if I don't know what I want!?"

Jed ran his fingers though his hair, angrily and walked away from her. She took a deep breath.

"I just want you to love me," she whispered.

He turned around to look at her. Her eyes were toward the ground and her hands were shaking…a tear fell.

"Abbey," he whispered. He walked to her and held her chin up. Her eyes were watery with tears. "I do love you,"

"I want you to want me, Josiah," she said sadly.

"I do want you. Ever since the first time I saw you, I've wanted you. I knew I would be with you,"

"You don't act like it," she said angrily. There were angry tears now.

"I don't know what to do, Abbey! It's not like I've ever done it before!"

"I know," she said sadly.

There was silence. Not a good, comforting silence. It wasn't awkward either. It was more of an eire silence.

"I think we need to take a break," he whispered.

Slowly she looked up at him. She was surprised but didn't want to show it. He was looking to the ground, hands in his pockets. He made up his mind about her.

"Fine," she said quickly then grabbed her purse and rushed out the door.

Silence. More of a lonely silence.

Jed walked to the fridge, grabbed a beer and sat on the couch.

As Abbey arrived home, she went straight to her room and threw herself on her bed and cried her eyes out.


	2. Chapter 2

Two months later, Leo and Jenny are having their engagement party.

"Hey Jed! Glad you could make it,"

"Me too," he hands Leo a card. He scans the room for a while.

"She's not here," Leo finally says knowing who he's looking for. "I don't know if she'll be coming,"

"What?"

"Abbey?"

"No. I'm just checking out the scene,"

"Ok. Have a beer! It's an open bar tonight, my friend,"

"Thanks, man,"

Jed gets a beer and sees some friends from Notre Dame playing pool and he decides to join them.

She walks into the party and his heart stops, for a split second he doesn't recognize her and he thinks she's the most beautiful thing he has ever seen.

Then it hits him and breathlessly he says 'I fucked up big time.'

With a beer in his hand, he debates whether he should go talk to her.

"Go," Leo says behind him.

"What?" he comes back from his thinking.

"I know you want to go talk to her,"

"No, we broke up,"

"Took a break,"

"She seems to be fine with it,"

"So do you, but I know you're dying inside,"

"I loved her,"

"And you still do,"

"No,"

"Jed,"

"Leo, I — well, shit, maybe I still do,"

"Go talk to her and find out! Get her a drink too! Loosen up,"

Jed sighed and grabbed another beer and walked over to Abbey who was with Millie. She was wearing a strapless black dress that was fitted at the top but flared out at her hips and stopped right above her knees. She wore black pointed pumps.

He saw Millie whisper into Abbey's ear and she looked at him and Millie walked away.

"HI Josiah," she said flirty. She already had a few drinks before she came, anticipating Jed being here.

"Abigail," he nodded and handed her the beer.

"Ever the gentleman,"

"I didn't know you'd be here,"

"Are you upset that I'm here?"

"No,"

"Good,"

"I need to talk to you,"

"Now?"

"Please,"

"Okay,"

They walked outside into the backyard where no one really was and there were lights everywhere creating a very romantic feel.

"Abbey," his voice was full of need.

"Jed," she said angrily.

"You're mad at me?"

"You haven't talked to me in two months and then all of a sudden you need to talk to me?"

"I'm sorry Abbey! I thought about you every day! I thought about how much I missed waking up with you in my arms and you making breakfast in my t-shirt and how you steal all the covers and my ice cream,"

"Jed," her eyes were full of tears.

He stepped closer to her. "Not a single day went by where I didn't think about you and then seeing you here tonight…damn it Abbey, I nearly lost it. You are so smart and beautiful. I can't just let you go,"

She looked at him for a long time trying not to let her tears fall.

"I love you, Abbey and I still want to be with you, please," he took her hand in his.

"Ok…" she finally said.

He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly.

"I love you so much, Abbey,"

"I love you too, Jed,"

"I see you're wearing the earnings and necklace I got you for Christmas," he touched them softly.

She smiled wickedly," I knew you'd be here,"

"You did?"

"Of course, Jed. I know you so well,"

"So did you think about me during those two months?"

"Maybe," she winked.


End file.
